


Best Man

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT3, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Kathy get the wedding photos. Something's wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_pryss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_pryss/gifts).



'They look wrong,' Kathy said. 'There's something missing.'

Don frowned at the limp, glossy photograph. There was Kathy, smiling shyly in white; there he was himself, in stiff collar and immaculate suit. But she was right: the two of them looked lonely.

'There's been something missing all week,' he said. 'Now, look at this one.'

He turned to the next picture. It was almost identical to the last, but the photographer had moved the best man into the group.

'That's better,' she said. 

'Isn't it? Much better.' 

Kathy drew a breath. 'Are you going to phone him, or shall I?'


End file.
